Fukuda Asuka
Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香) is one of the original members of Morning Musume. She was also considered to be one of the most talented vocalists the group has ever had. She left the group in 1999, making her have the shortest tenure at only two years. She is currently working as a bartender at her mother's bar. Biography 1997 In 1997, Fukuda Asuka was one of 5 runners-up in a talent contest for a new Japanese rock idol. After the contest, musician and producer Tsunku offered Asuka and four of the other runners-up (Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, and Abe Natsumi) the chance to be taken under his wing on one condition: that they sell 50,000 CDs of their song "Ai no Tane" in 5 days. The quintet accomplished that task in four and, thus, in 1997, Morning Musume was born. Along with Abe Natsumi, she was one of the group's main singers. 1998 In 1998, She released her first official single "Morning Coffee" with Morning Musume. She also partly starred in the film "Morning Cop", with Morning Musume and Heike Michiyo. 1999 On April 18th, 1999, she graduated from the group, making her have the shortest tenure with only 1 year and 7 months. She stated the reason she graduated was to focus on her studies, although she dropped out of high school not long after her graduation. There was a rumor (possibly generated by the essay book she released a month after her graduation) that she was supposedly bullied by some of the other members due to her young age. 2005 In 2005, she was working as an assistant at her father's nightclub, Philippine, in Tokyo. 2006 In 2006, she was featured on the television show "Kaikan MAP", where it was revealed she was working as a vocal couch and as a bartender for her parent's bar. There have been rumors about her returning to a musical career but she has mentioned she doesn't want to go back to the world of show business and has since kept a very low profile. 2011 On September 24, 2011, it was announced that Fukuda is know in a band called "PEACE$TONE". It has been many years since Fukuda last made a public appearance. Since her graduation from Morning Musume, she didn’t participate in anything else in the entertainment world, so the news of her forming a new band has come as a surprise to many fans. Profile * Name: Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香) * Nickname: Asukacchi * Birthdate: December 17, 1984 (age 27) * Blood Type: B * Height: 149cm * Western Zodiac: Sagitarrius * Eastern Zodiac: Rat * Hello! Project Status: **1997-09-07: Member **1999-04-18: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume': 1 Year 1/2 * Birth Place: Ota, Tokyo, Japan *'Hobbies': Jazz dancing and looking at the sky *'Special Skills': Ballet and karaoke *'Favorite Food': Pancakes, kidney beans * Hello! Project groups: **Morning Musume (1997–1999) *'Other Groups:' **PEACE$TONE (2011-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Ai no Tane * Morning Coffee * Summer Night Town * Daite HOLD ON ME! * Memory Seishun no Hikari Works Movies *1998 Morning Cop Essay Books *1999.05.?? Mou Hitori no Asuka (もうひとりの明日香) Trivia * Currently, she works as a bartender at her mother's bar. * She is Morning Musume's first graduate. * Around the time she left Hello! Project, she introduced her then-manager Wada Kaoru to Yorico. * Along with Abe Natsumi, she was one of the group's main singers. * She was also considered to be one of the most talented vocalists the group has ever had. * There was a rumor that she left the group because she was bullied by some of the other members due to her young age. * She was said to be the one to have started Morning Musume's infamous fluctuation of memberships, with members "graduating" and joining frequently. *Their have been rumours of a return to a musical career but they are to be realized. * She has the shortest tenure, at only 1 year and 7 months, out of anyone from Morning Musume * She is the first former Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project * She is the second smallest member of Morning Musume, while the smallest is Yaguchi Mari. Honorary Titles Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:1997 additions Category:1999 departures Category:1984 births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:Blood type B Category:December births Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:1st Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban